


Out of Mind

by GhostieWrites



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Implied/Referenced Suicide, Inspired by Bird Box (2018), M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-30
Updated: 2019-09-09
Packaged: 2019-10-19 12:23:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17601305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhostieWrites/pseuds/GhostieWrites
Summary: Rantaro Amami sat on the futon in the bunker he had prepared with his boyfriend, one arm resting on his knee as he stared with narrowed eyes at the blank television screen before him.It had been a few months since the horrible virus first spread across the world.A virus unlike any other...Most viruses were contracted by touch, or through the air. But this one was different.You caught it by sight.





	1. The Beginning of the End

**Author's Note:**

> * Mention of suicide. Please only read if that is not a triggering topic for you.

»»---------------------►

_"The world is going mad,  
_

_You and I can hide away._

_I can't stand the TV screen..._

_Turn it off, pull the plug -_

_They can try,_

**_They won't find us."_ **

– 'Play Dead' Tom Walker

 »»---------------------►

Rantaro Amami sat on the futon in the bunker he had prepared with his boyfriend, one arm resting on his knee as he stared with narrowed eyes at the blank television screen before him.

It had been a few months since the horrible virus first spread across the world.

A virus unlike any other...

Most viruses were contracted by touch, or through the air. But this one was different.

_You caught it by sight._

•·······•·······•

_Rantaro leaned down to dig through the garden he had been making in the backyard of their apartment building. The soil needed to be turned and properly fertilized if he wanted the vegetables he planned for that season to grow._

_His ears perked at the sound of a siren somewhere in the distance - something that wasn't too rare, as they lived near a part of the city where crimes weren't all that surprising._

_He added some fertilizer to the row of soil he was preparing, a small smile on his face as he thought of how great it would be to grow their own food like this. The two hadn't been living together for very long, but it was something they had both wanted to do for a while now._

_He heard another two sirens go off in the distance, resting back on his heels and looking towards the direction they were coming from. Was there a fire?_

_A sudden noise was heard as the back door to their apartment burst open, the green-haired male looking over his shoulder to see his boyfriend up on their balcony._

_"Amami! Get inside, **NOW**!"_

_Rantaro could sense a panic in his boyfriend's tone, his brows furrowing in concern as he stood up, "What's going on, Kaito?"_

_Another round of sirens cut through the air, his boyfriend clutching the balcony tightly as he stared down at Amami. "Something weird is going on, man. Just- just get up here! And make it quick!"_

_Kaito was one for getting riled up rather easily - particularly if Ouma paid a visit. However, the look on his face was different. More serious. He couldn't ignore that._

_Brushing himself off, Rantaro made his way to the door to get back into the house. Just as his hand reached the doorknob, something he saw out of the corner of his eye made him turn his head._

_A car barreled past on the street - going far too quickly for the road they lived on. He couldn't keep his eyes off of it as it seemed to only increase its speed. He was frozen as he watched the hazardous driver, before realizing they were heading straight towards the brick building at the end of the street. They were going far too fast to make the turn there._

_His green eyes were fixated on the car as it sped even closer to the wall. Humans were always so enthralled by tragedy - and this was one he was witnessing happen with his very own eyes.  
_

_Just before it hit, the door he had a hand on was yanked open and someone tugged Amami into the entryway, the door being slammed shut as a loud bang echoed throughout their street._

_Rantaro's eyes were wide, frozen despite not seeing what had happened. He didn't have to._

_He was brought back down to Earth now that he was in the building, realizing Kaito was holding onto his arm tightly with a panicked expression on his face._

_"Rantaro, we've gotta lock up in our place. It's all over the news and internet - people are going crazy!"_

•·······•·······•

That was how it all started.

People became overshadowed by an innate urge - a fatal one.

Deliberately crashing their cars, walking in front of moving vehicles, jumping off buildings...

Mass suicides - not only in Japan, but across the globe.

As time went on, it was discovered that the only way you could catch the virus was if you saw the cause. Radio broadcasts urged survivors to board up their homes and wear blindfolds if they ever ventured outside.

Their nice, normal life had turned into an apocalyptic nightmare.

Rantaro heard the cushion of the futon creak as his boyfriend took a seat beside him, wrapping an arm around him and giving his shoulder a reassuring squeeze with that confident grip he always had.

"What's on that mysterious mind'a yours?" The purple-haired male asked.

Amami turned his head to look at his boyfriend, observing the small smile he wore. Despite everything, Kaito managed to keep that confidence that always seemed to burn within him.

"I'm fine, Kaito. Just thinking," the green-haired male replied, turning his attention back to the TV they had in their room. It was one of the first things they unplugged when they had closed themselves in.

"I know you're Mr. Calm, Cool and Collected, but we're in the middle of a pretty fucked up mess here," Kaito replied. "What're you thinkin' about?"

Rantaro watched their reflections on the screen of the television. "...It's been a few months now. We're running low on supplies..." He turned his attention back on Kaito. "We're going to have to start planning a trip outside."

This wasn't the first time Rantaro had suggested making a trip outside of their apartment building. He wasn't one for being cooped up indoors, and to be honest, it was making him more than a little stir crazy.

While Kaito wasn't one for being stuck inside either, he was convinced that whatever was causing all this was some kind of supernatural entity. With his phobia of the paranormal, the last place he wanted to go was outside.

"No. We still have reserves from the other apartments," Kaito stubbornly replied back. The second floor apartment owners had never returned from their work days, so the two assumed the worst for them. And their first floor landlord...

•·······•·······•

_"Akiyami-san? Are you okay?"_

_Rantaro stood outside of their landlady's door, his boyfriend beside him as they exchanged uncertain glances._

_It had been a few weeks since the start of the tragedy, the two boys having known their landlady lived on her own. Kaito had a soft spot for her, since she reminded him of his own grandma, and they had checked on her to make sure she was properly boarded up after it had all started.  
_

_She was kind to them both. Most landladies her age would have been against two boys in a relationship living together, however Akiyami-san was very open-minded and even surprised them with homemade dishes every so often to make sure they were eating properly.  
_

_They grew concerned when they hadn't heard from her in a few days, and Kaito insisted they check on her.  
_

_The purple-haired male knocked on the door once again before speaking up a little louder, "Akiyami-san, it's Amami and Momota! We just wanted to check and see if you're doing okay. Can you let us in?"_

_Rantaro could feel uncertainty building up in his stomach. She was usually awake at this time, and even if she was hard of hearing, she would have noticed them by now._

_"We should go, Kaito," He said, not having a good feeling about this._

_His boyfriend gave him a look like he was crazy for suggesting to leave. "No way! Akiyami-san could be hurt in there. I'm not leaving until we check on her." The determined male then let out a louder shout, "Akiyami-san, I'm gonna break down the door if you don't respond!"_

_Silence followed._

_"Kaito--" Rantaro tried to stop him, however the other soon rammed his shoulder up against the door. Amami backed away as his boyfriend worked to break down the door - once his mind was set on something, there was nothing he could say to stop him._

_After a few hits - and an undoubtedly sore shoulder - the door finally gave in, allowing Kaito to open it._

_"Akiyami-san?" He called out again, before stepping into the apartment. The first floor apartment was a little bigger than their own, however it had a more traditional feel to the decor._

_Scrolls featuring art of the sea adorned the walls, while bamboo and palm plants added a calming touch. Her home was always spotless - something that didn't seem amiss so far._

_Despite the normal look of the apartment, there was an eerie silence - which immediately seemed off._

_The past times the couple had visited, there was always the sound of running water in the background from a water fountain she owned. Akiyami-san's husband had been a sailor who died in an accident while out at sea - she found comfort for his absence by the sound of water acting as his presence._

_Rantaro looked over at Kaito, knowing that he shared the same thought._

_Momota didn't falter, though. He stepped further into the apartment. The kitchen had a few pots left in the sink, however other than that, it was clean._

_Rantaro followed, looking around as well in the quiet apartment. The water fountain was no longer in its usual place on the living room table. He figured the next place to check had to be her bedroom. There was a chance that she was just asleep...or, even, that she had had a heart attack. That was a possibility at her age._

_The green-haired male headed down the hallway to her room - however when he got closer, he froze._

_There was light filtering out of the room._

_They had made sure to cover up every window in the apartment. If there was sunlight, that could only mean one thing._

_A sudden thump was heard from back in the apartment, making Rantaro turn around. "Kaito?" He hurried back down the hallway, his heart beating quickly in his chest as he searched for his boyfriend._

_When he saw him, Momota was resting his forehead against the wall, a fist pressed against the wall to the side of him. He removed his fist before roughly punching the wall one more time._

_"Kaito..." Rantaro briskly walked over to his distressed boyfriend, wanting to make sure he was alright._

_"She's gone..." He murmured gruffly, before the sound of him swallowing was heard._

_It was then that Rantaro noticed the door to the bathroom slightly ajar. Dread coursed through him as he walked closer, before seeing the pale and veiny arm of their landlady dangling out of the bath, and the small broken fountain on the floor below her hand._

_She drowned herself, while holding onto that fountain.  
_

_Rantaro's lips were tight in a frown as he closed the door to the bathroom, before turning to face his boyfriend. "...There was light coming from her bedroom. She must have torn down the paper from her windows..."_

_"She wanted to join her husband, I bet...hell, I don't blame her when she was stuck in a world like this..." Kaito said quietly. He then let out a long sigh, before standing up straight again._

_Rantaro reached out a hand to his shoulder, knowing it wasn't easy for him when he lost his grandma before. Losing someone who reminded him of her would be tough too. "We did what we could to help." He gave his shoulder a reassuring squeeze.  
_

_Kaito nodded, lifting his gaze to meet Amami's. He was trying to hide it, but Rantaro could see that his eyes were glossy. "Yeah...we just gotta keep going."_

•·······•·······•

"We've already used all the meals Akiyami-san left for us...and the others hardly kept anything that wasn't perishable..." Rantaro replied back to his stubborn boyfriend after he argued they had enough food.

Akiyami-san had in fact left meals in her freezer for the two to heat up - just another sign that she had wanted to do something for the two even if she had made her decision to leave. The vegans who lived in the other apartment only had food that was best eaten fresh, or they quickly went bad.

"We need to make a trip for food, Kaito. You don't have to go, but if I don't, then we're not going to last long," Amami pointed out bluntly. He knew that at most they could go a month without food, as long as they had water to stay hydrated. However, they needed to be able to keep their strength up. They couldn't survive without taking the risk.

And Rantaro wasn't afraid to take risks for the sake of protecting his boyfriend.

"You aren't going out there, Amami," Kaito replied, using his surname to show how serious he was. "We still know close to nothing about whatever's causing this!"

Rantaro turned to face him, putting a hand on his cheek gently to try and comfort him. "We know that it makes you kill yourself if you see it. But other than that, it's powerless against us. All I have to do is wear a blindfold."

Kaito averted his eyes, "That's stupid. How will you know where you are?" He brought his purple gaze back on Rantaro, "And then if you get lost, what then?? You'd be alone, surrounded by those...things!"

Rantaro allowed a small smile to crawl onto his face, "It wouldn't be the first time I've been in a life threatening situation."

As the Ultimate Adventurer, Amami had had his fair share of terrifying experiences. Captured, imprisoned, attacked by wild animals - he had gotten through each trial in one piece. And with each experience, he learned something new to help him down the road.

"You don't have to worry about me," Rantaro added, his determined eyes trained on Kaito's strict, yet concerned ones. "Stay here and continue your research."

Kaito was already shaking his head as Amami took his hand away from his cheek. "You and your adrenaline-seeking adventurism are gonna get you killed! Not to mention I won't be able to focus on squat with you feeling your way around the city. You might fall into a sewer drain or- or walk off a bridge!"

Rantaro couldn't help but smile at Kaito's imagination. The couple had had their fair share of arguments during the course of their relationship, and every one of them was caused because of how stubborn they both could be.

"I've got maps of the city. All I need to do is plan ahead. Knowing the distance and directions from here to the nearest supermarket will be easy to memorize ahead of time. And...if I'm able to find seeds, I could even set up that garden I've always wanted. Then we won't have to make long trips for food at all. We'll have plenty in the backyard."

Even if his words showed he had thought this through, Kaito didn't look any more relieved. "Sure, that sounds all well and good, until you're out there and something unexpected happens."

"That's part of what makes adventuring so exciting," Rantaro replied, which only made his boyfriend throw his hands up into the air and stand up.

" _See!_ This is just because you're antsy over not traveling in a while!"

"You got me," Rantaro admitted without shame, looking up at his boyfriend. "But it's also a fact that we need supplies."

Kaito crossed his arms, looking down at Amami. He clearly knew that he was right about that.

Rantaro put both hands on the futon before pushing himself up so he could look his boyfriend in the eyes. "I know you're working hard to find us a way out, Kaito. You've been working so hard that I've started to wonder if it's really you, or an imposter," he let out a chuckle, before getting serious again. "So keep working. Find that way out for us. And let me do my part to help keep us going so that we will *get* that happy ending."

Kaito's intense eyes stared into Rantaro's, seemingly studying his lover's resolve. After a few moments, he let out a sigh.

"...Fine. But we're both planning it out so I know what your pretty head is doing out there," Kaito replied, stepping closer and pointing a finger at him. "Got that?"

A smile broke out on Rantaro's face at his victory, taking both of his hands and encapsulating them around Kaito's. His green eyes had a gleam in them that Momota hadn't seen for a while.

_"Got it."_

»»---------------------►


	2. The Path to the Future

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Rantaro starts his journey of the outside world, one thing remains on his mind: his boyfriend's motivating words. Will they be enough to keep hope alive?

»»---------------------►

  
  
  
One step in front of the other.  
  
Slowly - the wooden stick Rantaro Amami was holding out in front of him alerted him of anything that might be in his path.  
  
The white fabric that was wrapped around his head to cover his eyes was a reminder that Kaito was back home waiting for him to return - his familiar scent not far from the male's nose. It was comforting.  
  
Rantaro wasn't afraid, though. He had a determined smile on his face as he navigated the route they had planned together. Being out in the open invigorated the adventurer, and made him more determined than ever to see the relieved grin on Kaito's face when he returned.

•·······•·······•

  
_"Starting from here, the fastest way to get to the supermarket would be this route," Rantaro stated, a map of their city sprawled out on the dining room table. His finger trailed along the streets, his green eyes focused on the task at hand.  
  
Kaito Momota was leaning both hands on the table, his own purple eyes following the route Rantaro was mapping out before him. He had a serious expression on his face as he analyzed the streets, trying to visualize them himself.  
  
"That might be fastest, but it goes through the scummy part of the city," Kaito pointed out. "We don't know what things are like out there. What if you got attacked? And I don't just mean by the monsters."  
  
Rantaro lifted his gaze from the map to meet his boyfriend's eyes - he knew that him going outside at all was hard for Kaito. The least he could do was make sure he was comfortable with the route he took. "The chances of running into other survivors are slim...but you're right. We shouldn't take that for granted."  
  
The green-haired male trained his eyes back on the map, considering an alternate route. They trailed over the streets between where he had marked their apartment and the supermarket, which was around 2 kilometers away. The walk itself was going to be around 40 minutes...and that was only how long it would take *with* visibility. He was expecting to add even more time to that, since he would be walking blindly.  
  
"Can't you just find some restaurant nearby to ransack?" Kaito asked, "Yamaguchi's is down the street. They have to have something." It was clear that Kaito was nervous of the amount of time it would take to get to the grocery store and back.  
  
"It's a possibility, but the supermarket is our best bet for having more options. If there are other survivors, smaller places could have been cleaned out already," Rantaro reasoned, not in _any _way trying to argue for the chance to go on a longer adventure. The chances of running into other survivors increased by traveling farther. He wanted to know if there were others trying to adapt to this new way of life too._  
  
Kaito let out a sigh, "You just wanna give me a heart attack, don't you?"  
  
Rantaro smiled faintly, turning to face Kaito. "Of course not. I just want to make this trip a good one. If I'm able to stock up on as much as I can, we won't need another trip for a while." He moved a hand over Kaito's on the table to reassure him further. "I'll be okay."  
  
Kaito glanced down at their hands before meeting his boyfriend's gaze as he took hold of Rantaro's hand firmly. "You better be."

•·······•·······•

  
Rantaro took another step forward on the concrete street, Kaito's words ringing throughout his mind. He would do everything in his power to get back home so he could prove to him that he had no need to worry.  
  
Without his sight, Rantaro needed to rely on his other senses. This was something he didn't mind at all, as he had always tried to live in the moment on his previous adventures. All of his senses worked together to keep him on the right track and out of danger. Now, those other senses were ready to make up for his lack of visibility.  
  
He didn't move too quickly, however the stick he held in front of him assured him that he had a clear path - or alerted him if something was in the way.  
  
Just at that moment, he hit something with the stick - it wasn't big, but the revolting smell that erupted from it when he hit it made the green-haired male back off. In this instance, Rantaro was glad he couldn't see what - or rather, who - he had nearly walked into.  
  
Covering his mouth with his arm, Rantaro felt his way around the obstacle, before continuing on. The smile he had had on his face grew more serious. As happy as he was to be outside, there was a lot of destruction around him. Even if he couldn't see it, he couldn't ignore that fact.  
  
Lots of people had died.  
  
They were living in an apocalyptic nightmare that had already taken so many lives. It was easier to ignore when you were holed up in a bunker, but being outside in this not-so-fresh air was a grim reminder that many had lost their lives because of the virus.

•·······•·······•

  
_"More than 300 million deaths have been reported outside of Japan, however that number is likely to increase. Many countries have been unreachable, despite attempts at contact. Japan alone has been estimated to have lost over half of the population..."_  
  
Rantaro leaned against the dining room table, a stoic expression on his face as the radio gave them an update on the tragedy that befell the world just weeks before.  
  
This was real. It was happening. Millions of humans had taken their own lives. Not just here in Japan, but across the globe.  
  
"...Officials encourage all survivors to stay indoors and block all contact with the outside world. It is our duty to--"  
  
The radio transmission was abruptly cut off as Kaito reached across the table and turned the knob on the machine to the off position.  
  
"Don't know how you can listen to that. All it does is say the same things over and over again," Kaito said, currently invested in a game of solitaire. "Depressing crap."  
  
Rantaro turned his head to look over at his boyfriend, who was focusing almost too intently on his card game. "It's important to know the state of the world, Kaito...even if the news isn't good."  
  
"We already know lots of people are gone. Don't need the specifics," He replied back, clearly not interested.  
  
Rantaro didn't blame him for his apparent indifference. He could see through his boyfriend. He was afraid.  
  
Kaito had always had a steadfast belief that he was a hero. He wanted to be that strong, courageous and daring person others relied on. He wanted to be the one to do great things and help the world become a better place.  
  
But now?  
  
That world was in ruin. And there was seemingly no way to cure the virus plaguing the human race.  
  
Kaito felt powerless.  
  
His pride had been cut down, knowing that there was no way to help all those people out there.  
  
But he would never admit that.  
  
Rantaro moved over, pulling a chair beside his boyfriend before sitting down. "Sorry for turning it on. I know you don't like to hear it." He wrapped an arm around his waist to offer him some comfort. "One day there might be news of a cure, though."  
  
Kaito continued staring down at the cards laid out on the table, before placing a nine of diamonds down over a ten of spades.  
  
"Yeah, one day," Kaito agreed, finally looking up from the game. "We'll get through this. That's why it's important to focus on the good things we have." He turned his face to meet Rantaro's gaze, his signature smile on his face nearly making him forget that his boyfriend had sounded so down a moment ago.  
  
"Forget all that cruddy news about how many are gone. There are still people out there like us," he continued, pointing a thumb at his chest before poking Rantaro's with his index finger. "We're the ones still kicking - the ones who stand a chance."

•·······•·······•

  
Rantaro smiled weakly to himself as he continued walking. As down as Kaito could get, he never liked showing it for long. The green-haired male had gotten better at reading his boyfriend's emotions the longer they had been together.  
  
At first glance one might think Kaito was almost too open with his emotions, since he had a rather enthusiastic way of getting his points across. However, there was more underneath the surface than his purple-haired partner chose to show the world.  
  
The moments before one of his motivational speeches were the times Kaito appeared most vulnerable. It was never visible for long, but Rantaro had learned to pick up on the sometimes subtle, and sometimes not, ways he expressed his inner thoughts.  
  
He tended to furrow his brows slightly when something was on his mind, and would often fidget as if he couldn't sit still if something was bothering him. It was in Kaito's nature to do something when faced with a problem - or at least, voice his concerns so everyone knew he was aware of it. He had an air for solving things on his own, but the aspiring astronaut secretly wanted to see what others could do too.  
  
He wanted to be the kind of leader who kept other's motivated so that they could work together to find a solution, even if he himself was only there for moral support.  
  
That was one of the reasons why Rantaro needed to leave the house. Sure, they needed food - and it was true that he had been cooped up for too long...but he knew that if things kept being so stagnant, it would only mess with Kaito further.  
  
While being stuck indoors had made Rantaro stir crazy, being unable to do anything about their situation was getting to his boyfriend too.

•·······•·······•

  
_"...Kaito?"_  
  
_Rantaro had walked into their living room to see books sprawled out all over their coffee table. Kaito was seated at the edge of their couch as he flipped through the pages of one of the books._  
  
_This was an odd sight for sure - his boyfriend had never willingly picked up a book out of all the years Rantaro had known him._  
  
_"Yeah?" His voice replied, sounding a bit distracted as he continued skimming the pages in the book he was currently leaning over._  
  
_Rantaro stepped closer, seeing that it was a book on orbital mechanics. With one glance around the mess of books, he immediately pieced together that these were all books surrounding space science. While it wasn't a surprising topic for Kaito to be interested in, he hadn't expected to find his boyfriend so invested with reading._  
  
_"Are these books from..." Rantaro started to ask, picturing the cardboard box Kaito had always left untouched since they had first moved in._  
  
_"My grandparents, yeah," Kaito replied, without needing him to finish. He finally looked up to meet Rantaro's gaze. "They were always super supportive of my aspirations, y'know..." A smile appeared on his face before he looked back down at the books, his eyes not entirely focused. It wouldn't surprise Rantaro if his boyfriend was picturing a memory of lost days._  
  
_It wasn't often that Kaito would willingly talk about his past, so Rantaro took that chance and had a seat on the arm of the couch. He was interested in all parts of his boyfriend's life, after all. "So, they got you all of these to help you study?" He asked._  
  
_"Yeah, there are a lot of branches you can study if you want to work for JAXA. Being an astronaut isn't the only job, but that's what I want to be. My grandparents knew the odds of that are tough, so they encouraged me to check out the other parts too." He explained. "'It never hurts to know more than what's expected of you,' my grandpa always said."_  
  
_Kaito let out a laugh, leaning back into the couch cushions. "I took that as a challenge. Imagine a junior high schooler skipping afternoon clubs to go home and read about space propulsion...that nerd was me."_  
  
_Rantaro couldn't help but smile at that. "It didn't feel like studying though, did it?"_  
  
_"Eh, some of it did. The math stuff wasn't my favorite, but it's important to know even as an astronaut...I wanted to know as much as I could to become the best spaceman up at the station." Kaito pointed a thumb up towards the sky, before picking up the book he had been reading and handing it over for Rantaro to see._  
  
_With one glance, he was able to see important passages underlined, with little notes written in on the margins. The pages certainly showed wear and tear, making Rantaro imagine a younger Kaito sitting at a desk, pouring over each word and example. Little doodles of rocket ships adorned some of the pages, making the green-haired male smile._  
  
_"So that's how you passed the exam," Rantaro said, looking at his boyfriend. "And that's why you were labelled as the 'Ultimate Astronaut' by the Hope's Peak scouts. You did what no other junior high schooler had done to work towards a personal goal, despite the odds working against you." It made him feel good to know that Kaito was sharing this with him. It was an important part of his life, after all._  
  
_"Yeah, 'Ultimate Space Nerd' would have been more accurate, but I argued for Astronaut since I wanted to prove that you can do anything you set your mind to," Kaito said, in his usual motivational way._  
  
_Rantaro chuckled at that, before putting a hand on his boyfriend's shoulder. "You're dedicated, Kaito. Not every 'space nerd' would have the guts to cheat his way into taking the astronaut exams without even a high school degree - and pass."_  
  
_The toothy grin that appeared on Kaito's face showed how proud he was of that fact, despite not doing so in the most traditional of ways. "You're right about that! And that's because Kaito Momota, Luminary of the Stars, won't let requirements stop him on his quest to get to space!"_  
  
_Rantaro laughed at his signature nickname, the upbeat attitude Kaito possessed made it very easy to forget the situation they were in. In actuality though, since the tragedy had happened, his chances of reaching that goal had diminished greatly. How many skilled engineers remained at JAXA?_  
  
_"I'm going to space, no matter what," Kaito said, as if he had read his boyfriend's mind, "And I'm taking you with me." His determined tone had turned more serious, and his eyes had narrowed as he looked down at the books._  
  
_Rantaro's eyes widened slightly at the other's sudden declaration. "Kaito..."_  
  
_His spikey-haired boyfriend turned to face him, "I've been thinking a lot...this isn't just a problem here in Japan. It's a global pandemic. Whether it's a virus, or some kind of monster or whatever...the only way to escape might be to leave this entire planet behind."_  
  
_The whole atmosphere seemed to change when Kaito said those words. Rantaro had been so used to Kaito avoiding the subject of the virus entirely, that he had never considered he had been thinking of another way to escape it._  
  
_But...leaving for space?_  
  
_That idea seemed...more than a little impossible._  
  
_Rantaro was silent as he processed what his boyfriend had said. Kaito seemed to expect that, though, putting a smile on his face._  
  
_"Aw, don't look so surprised. I'm not going crazy." He looked over towards the books, "You said yourself that I'm determined...and the only reason I haven't been to space yet is because, even if I graduated from Hope's Peak Academy, JAXA has too big of a program to let me slide in."_  
  
_Rantaro watched Kaito carefully. He seemed serious about this - and when he had his mind set on something, it was impossible to bring up any flaws without riling him up._  
  
_"But now...who knows how many engineers, scientists and astronauts are left..." Kaito continued, looking back at his boyfriend with a serious expression once again. "If there are, I know they're thinking the same thing. As science-fictiony as it sounds, space might be the only shot we have to get out of this mess."_

•·······•·······•

  
  
Rantaro had never been a fan of science fiction. The genre always seemed to exaggerate every possible thing that could go wrong, no matter how far-fetched they seemed. The same went for apocalyptic stories too - and now, it seemed like those were exactly the type of genres their lives had turned into.  
  
The problem with both types of stories was that they typically relied too much on shock value. The emphasis always seemed to be on *what* was happening, instead of focusing on *how* the survivors handled their situation.  
  
Kaito...wasn't handling things well.  
  
It was expected that such a sudden change in reality would change someone's mental state. Rantaro knew that Kaito was counteracting his fears about their situation by focusing on this idea he had - and while it was a viable solution, that didn't mean it was a possible one.  
  
He couldn't bring himself to tell Kaito that, though.  
  
He had such high hopes of the escape plan he was working on...and what every person needed in a situation like this was hope.  
  
So, while Kaito continued pouring over his books and writing up plans, Rantaro would do what they needed to in order to survive.  
  
Right now, that was getting to the supermarket to fill his bags with as many supplies as he could to bring back home.  
  
Rantaro continued guiding himself with the stick, mentally picturing how far he had gone and finding the curb of the next turn he would need to take. He could do this.  
  
Whether they ended up in space, or spent the rest of their lives dealing with this new reality on Earth...

They would do it together.

»»---------------------►

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This wasn't a very eventful chapter, however I felt it was important to take some time to explain more of Kaito and Rantaro's relationship with each other. Specifically, Rantaro's thoughts on how Kaito has been handling the apocalyptic scenario they are facing. While Kaito was only present in flashbacks, I felt it was important to show his fears and motivations as seen through Rantaro's gaze. This will, of course, play a crucial role as the story progresses.
> 
> Please leave a comment with your thoughts - they're much appreciated! ^^ ~Ghostie


	3. The Void and One's Thoughts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rantaro nears his destination, his only company being his own thoughts. A hope burns within him, but will he be prepared for what lies ahead?

»»---------------------► 

 

_"'Cause sometimes you see a world_

_That you have never seen._

_The good, the bad, the ugly_

_And somewhere in between."_  

– 'The Show' Tom Walker

  

»»---------------------►

 

**_Step,_ **

****

**_Step,_ **

****

**_Step..._ **

****

Rantaro made another turn at the next curb he felt his foot brush up against - according to the map layout he had memorized, he had been walking for nearly an hour now. He wasn't far from his destination. 

The walk itself had been a long and uneventful one, besides occasional encounters that made him glad he couldn't see. Even without sight, the ruin around him was made clear with his other senses.

His path had been littered with destruction and despair, felt with his walking stick or his own two feet. Horrifying smells that could only mean death and decay irritated his nostrils as he continued on his way. Rantaro found it odd, but both of those things had been easier to adjust to than he thought.

The one sense he couldn't get used to was the suffocating silence around him. Despite an initial hope that he might encounter another living human out here, he hadn't.

His surroundings had only seemed desolate - an emptiness that, due to the blindfold he was currently wearing, made him feel as if he were walking through a somber void. 

The only sounds he could hear around him were leaves fluttering in the wind, and his own footsteps echoing off the asphalt.

It was incredibly eerie, which made Rantaro glad that Kaito hadn’t come along. He missed his boyfriend dearly, but he wouldn’t want to subject him to this mass of nothingness around him. 

It was lonely.

Kaito feared that the cause of this pandemic was some kind of supernatural creature lurking in the shadows - but with how long Rantaro had been out here without encountering anything, he didn’t think that was likely. It was probably some kind of virus that effected one’s sight and changed the psychology of the mind into doing the unthinkable.

_'I wonder how he's doing...'_

Kaito had been on Amami's mind for most of the walk. They usually did their grocery shopping together at the smaller market near their home, and so it felt empty not having him by his side now.

The two had traveled to the supermarket he was heading to a few times before, in order to help their landlady with her groceries. That experience had helped him, since it made him recognize the small slope he soon felt along the curb - the indicator he had been waiting for to alert him that he had made it to the supermarket. 

Keeping one arm out in front of himself as a guide, and the other using the wooden stick, Rantaro entered the parking lot.

•·······•·······•

  _“It’s always an adventure with you, isn’t it?”_

_Kaito’s lips were curled into his signature grin as he walked alongside Rantaro, who was currently pushing a shopping cart full of supplies the two had gathered in the rather large supermarket they were shopping in._

_“Of course, why else would I have that title you love pointing out, almost as much as your own?” The green-haired male replied with a chuckle._

_“I’m just sayin’, this place is a little far from home to be picking up two loads of groceries,” Kaito mentioned, “And I know you aren’t planning on Zuber-ing.” They typically shopped at the market near their neighborhood, however this trip called for extra mileage with Akiyami-san’s very specific shopping list._

_It was true that Rantaro didn’t want to take a cab or bus home - he hated traveling by car. The green-haired adventurer gave his boyfriend a reassuring smile, “Well, I wasn’t the one who offered to do Akiyami-san’s grocery shopping.”_

_"Hey, it was only fair,” Kaito replied, “She always makes dinner for us, the least we can do is repay her by taking away the hassle of coming all this way. It’s harder for her to leave the house now.”_

_As tough-minded as Kaito could be, he had a soft spot for their elderly landlady. There was no doubt she reminded him of his late grandmother, whose passing had been particularly hard on the aspiring astronaut. Rantaro, for one, thought it was sweet of his boyfriend to have developed a bond with the kind woman._

_“I know. It’s no trouble. I just figured, since we made the trek here, we could pick up a few things for ourselves, too,” Rantaro explained. “Two birds with one stone, you know?”_

_“I think you just like making things more difficult,” Kaito replied back with a laugh. “But I ain’t stopping ya. So long as you’re cool with carrying all of it back.”_

_“Not alone, I’d hope!” Amami nudged his boyfriend as they rounded a corner to leave the aisle they had been walking down._

•·······•·······•

**_Clang!_ **

 A surprised sound escaped Rantaro’s lips as he stumbled a bit, arms catching his balance on the edge of a metal shopping cart he had unknowingly walked into. His arm had been up too high up to feel it, and the stick had been too far to the right to catch it in time.

The adventurer couldn’t help but chuckle slightly. The sudden action had made the hairs on the back of his neck stand up, adrenaline pumping through his veins. It was such a simple mistake, but he had grown so accustomed to the near-silence that it had startled him.

Using his free hand to feel the warm metal edge of the cart, Rantaro soon gripped onto the handle and placed the stick inside of it. He could use this as a means of not bumping into anything else - *and* use it to carry as many supplies as he could back home. 

As Rantaro continued on to find a way into the store, his thoughts drifted back to the memory he had been re-imagining before the sudden fumble - one that certainly startled him then as well.

•·······•·······•

_“Hold it right there-!”_

_A voice shouted as Kaito and Rantaro rounded the corner of the aisle they were leaving. A giggling blur bolted past, mere inches from barreling into the couple’s shopping cart._

_That luck, however, did not work in favor of the pursuer, who ended up sliding straight into their cart, despite his quick reflexes and attempt at halting once he noticed it._

_There was a clatter as a few of the items that had been stacked in the cart fell out onto the tiled supermarket floor, both Momota and Amami standing there with their mouths slightly ajar at the sudden collision._

_“Oh- oh no-! Please allow me to apologize! I did not notice you entering my path-” the voice stated, bowing down in reparation before quickly moving to pick up the items that had dropped. “I hope this doesn't ruin your experience shopping at Kazumi Mart…”_

_Something about this employee’s manner of speaking was familiar to both Rantaro and Kaito - and once he stood up fully, the teal eyes, metallic white hair underneath his fitted visor and name tag magnetized to his chest made everything clear._

_“Whoa, Kiibo! Long time no see, man!” Kaito was the first to speak, a grin on his face at seeing their old classmate after a couple of years. “Don’t sweat it-" he paused, "Well, y’know.” He added, knowing that the other might take offense at the human-based phrase._

_Rantaro smiled at their robot friend as well. “It's nice to see you again, Kiibo. I had no idea you worked here,” he said as he reached over to help the robot place the items back into the cart._

_“Ah- Momota-san, Amami-san!” Kiibo stated once he recognized his former classmates as well, relaxing a bit now that he knew they weren’t angry customers. “I’m working here as part of my thesis, actually,” the robot stated. Working at a supermarket wasn’t exactly your typical thesis project, however if Kiibo was doing so, there must be a good reason behind it._

_“Oh right, you had plans to go to university after graduating,” Kaito recalled. “How’s that going?”_

_Kiibo seemed pleased to be asked such a question, holding up his index finger as he started to explain his situation. “Well, I recently received a ‘green light’ on my application to create a major in Human-Robot Relations, which is the study of human and robotic interactions in society. More and more robots are being hired in retail stores across the country, which has helped us become more visible - however, due to this exposure, there has been a distinct increase in robophobic comments and-”_

_Kiibo’s well-articulated explanation was cut short by a very audible, and rather obnoxious, gasp._

_“So thaaaat’s why you stopped chasing me!” A familiar voice exclaimed from not far away, diverting the three’s attention over towards a dark-haired male who had a mischievous glint in his violet eyes. “You ran into Space Boy and Avocado Man! Wow, this turned into a totally awkward high school reunion! Nishishi~”_

_There was no hiding the look of irritation that crossed Kaito’s features upon noticing their other former classmate - one whom loved being a nuisance to the spiky-haired male. Rantaro picked up on that fact right away, and was about to speak up before an argument broke out - unfortunately, however, his short-fused boyfriend beat him to it._

_“Why the hell am I ‘Space Boy’? I’m 20 years old now, ya know!”_

_“Yeah, but you still haven’t gone to space, soooo you can’t be dubbed ‘Space Man!”’ The trickster said before letting out a fit of giggles that seemed to contrast with his overall appearance of your average adult._

_Ouma had always been shorter than average - up until their last year of high school when the boy had gone through a growth spurt that left him around the same height as Saihara. That had certainly caused an uproar at the time._

_Kaito let out an irritated breath, “Forget me then, what's with calling Rantaro a vegetable??" He changed the subject, clearly defensive of his boyfriend now._

_“Um, actually-" Kiibo interjected, "Avocados are fruits, since they technically fit the qualifications of berries…" This distinction only seemed to encourage Ouma more._

_“See - Kiiboy gets it!" The grinning trickster exclaimed, "Ran-chan’s a ‘berry’ great guy! A real tasty pick off the bush! Nishishishi~”_

_Kaito’s eyebrows narrowed even more at Kokichi saying such things about his boyfriend. Rantaro wasn't going to let this continue. He jumped in by placing a hand on Kaito’s arm to hold him back from letting Ouma’s antics pressure him into causing a scene._

_“It is pretty strange to run into you guys at the same time. What’re you up to lately, Kokichi?” The green-haired adventurer asked the violet-eyed male in an attempt to change the subject entirely._

_Ouma leaned back on his heels as he bent his arms back behind his head. “Oh, y’know - mostly go out on hot dates with Shu-Shu, and hang out with Kiiboy while he’s at work!”_

_The mention of Shuichi irked Kaito further, making Rantaro’s hold on his arm tighten slightly. He knew how close the two used to be back in high school, and how disapproving he was when the detective had started a relationship with the 'class clown.'_

_“What you do here does *not* meet the proper definition of ‘hanging out,’” Kiibo replied with a deadpan expression on his face. Ouma’s torment seemed to be a regular occurence. “I am trying to continue my research, yet you constantly interrupt with your...shenanigans!”_

_“I’m just showing you the true horrors of retail, Kiiboy! If anything, I'm making your research more accurate~!" Kokichi explained with a smirk, while examining one of his nails._

_"So you've got nothin' better to do than bother an old classmate who's actually doing somethin' with his future," Kaito elaborated. "Real mature, Ouma."_

_A couple of years ago, Kokichi would have brought on the crocodile tears at such a statement. But even lying pranksters grow out of babyish actions such as that._

_"You're one to talk, Space Boy~" Kokichi said with a wink, before noticing something out of the corner of his eye that made him glance at a non-existent watch on his wrist. "Awww man, look at the time! Gotta get back to my crew. Y'know, the one I've been in charge of since high school!"_

_With a swift movement, the dark-haired male wrapped his arms around Amami in a tight, brotherly hug before escaping down a nearby aisle. "Nice seein' ya~!"_

_The three males stood there in silence after Kokichi left as abruptly as he had arrived. Kaito had an annoyed expression on his face since Ouma had hugged his boyfriend, while Kiibo looked relieved that he had finally left him alone._

_Rantaro let out a subtle breath of relief that their former classmate had gone before causing any more of a scene. He knew that Kokichi hadn't meant anything by the hug - well, besides irritating Kaito. To make his boyfriend feel better, Amami reached over to take his hand, intertwining his fingers with the other's and giving him a reassuring squeeze._

_Kaito looked down at his boyfriend's hand in his before meeting Rantaro's eyes. His purple gaze softened after a moment as he ran his free hand through his spiky hair. "Maaan...he's as irritating as ever. This place hasn't banned him yet?"_

_Kiibo let out a sigh that communicated he wished that were the case. "That would make my job easier, but no...he actually works here."_

_"What!?" Kaito exclaimed in surprise, clearly shocked the guy who was harassing Kiibo worked alongside him._

_Kiibo nodded, "Well - more specifically, he works in the back as a stocker. He doesn’t usually interact with customers...he just likes to spend his breaks making things more difficult for me."_

_It was pretty surprising to hear that Ouma worked at the supermarket. Kiibo was there for a research project regarding a clear societal issue, whereas Kokichi seemed to only be there, for what...fun? He graduated from Hope’s Peak Academy with an Ultimate title - most ultimates were able to easily find a job having to do with whatever skill they specialized in. It was pretty much equivalent to a Bachelor’s degree, giving them a head start from others still needing to go to university. Kiibo’s own thesis was working towards a Master’s degree, because that was the decision he had made._

_Had Kokichi gotten a minimum wage job just because? Or had things not worked out for him with his path, and he actually needed the money?_

_"I feel bad for his co-workers," Kaito said, "Including you."_

_Kiibo shrugged slightly, "He was already working here when I started. I just hadn't found out until after a couple of weeks when I checked the back for an item a customer wanted and found him moving a pallet of carbonated beverages with a forklift. He told me he snuck in the back to cart them off as his next big heist...and wouldn't stop laughing when I reported an employee for doing his job."_

_Rantaro smiled weakly, "That sounds like Kokichi, alright."_

_"Yes..." Kiibo said as his teal eyes glanced down at Kaito and Rantaro's hands. He had gotten much better at picking up on societal cues, and from the looks of it their robot friend was quickly able to piece things together. However, before he could speak up about it an announcement was made over the intercom for more cashiers to help out up front. "Ah- I should get back to work," he stated, looking at the couple with a friendly smile. "It was nice seeing you two again."_

_"Nice seein' ya too, man,” Kaito said before turning his attention on a shelf._

_"We'll have to meet up sometime and catch up more," Rantaro said, Kiibo nodding in approval._

_"That would be nice. See you again soon," he said as he adjusted his visor before walking off to get back to work._

_Rantaro turned his attention back on his boyfriend once their friend had left. The purple-haired male had a distant expression on his face, his eyes not entirely focused as he gazed at a random box of cereal on a nearby shelf. Rantaro gave his hand a small squeeze, making Momota return to Earth as his gaze met Rantaro's._

_"You okay?" Amami asked with a hint of concern._

_"Of course! C'mon, don't wanna keep Akiyami-san waiting," he said as he took hold of the cart, moving it towards the next aisle._

_Rantaro watched how boyfriend walk off, keeping his emotions to himself yet again. It was clear Kaito had gotten distracted after the small reunion - and Rantaro had an inkling it had to do with Ouma mentioning his estranged friend._

_He let out a small sigh before following after him, taking the folded piece of paper with Akiyami-san's shopping list on it out of his pocket to glance over once again._

•·······•·······•

"...Well, that’s not gonna work."

Amami had made it to the front doors. However, after a thorough examination of the area - and a small splinter piercing his palm - he was able to determine that they had been boarded up with planks of wood.

With the current situation, it wasn't surprising. Everyone had received warnings about how the virus was caught by sight and how it was a necessity to board up homes. For stores, there was also the threat of looting, which Rantaro was about to do. He didn't feel all that bad about it, though, when more than half of the population was dead.

The one good thing about the place being boarded up was the assumption he could make from it - that there had been people inside who wanted to keep the disease out. Did that mean he would finally find other survivors? 

Grabbing hold of the cart with one hand, Rantaro started moving his other along the brick wall of the building to try and find some other way inside. There had to be a back entrance. 

Amami had regained some energy in his step at the thought that others might be inside - especially when his former classmates worked there. There was a distinct possibility that Kiibo or Kokichi were hunkering down at their workplace, after all.

Rantaro suspected that may have been one of the reasons why Kaito had been so hesitant for him to travel there. Not necessarily in Kiibo's case...but because he knew how Kaito felt about Ouma. It wouldn't surprise him if a 'worst-case scenario' in his boyfriend's mind was Rantaro bumping into the irritating prankster.

Rough brick eventually turned to cool metal as his hand moved along the wall. He let go of the shopping cart and moved both hands over the metal surface, feeling hinges on the edge, along with a doorknob. It seemed to be a back entrance into the supermarket. Since it was made of metal and didn’t have a window, it hadn’t been boarded up - this probably remained as one of the few entrances into the building that had been left untouched. 

Rantaro could feel his heart beat with excitement in his chest at the discovery - after walking for so long, he had finally made it to his destination. A place where it was very likely he would find both supplies and survivors.

Tugging on the doorknob, it didn’t budge. But that didn’t discourage him one bit. If someone had locked the door from the other side, there had to be at least one person inside. And so, he closed his hand into a fist and loudly knocked on the metal door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another cliff-hanger - sorry!
> 
> The chapter featured a pretty large flashback compared to past ones, however the overall word count ratio between flashbacks and the present time remains the same. There was a lot I wanted to explain, and that one flashback with Kiibo and Ouma did exactly that.
> 
> The plot is about to pick up soon, so I hope to get the next chapter out much faster than this last one!
> 
> If you've been following this from the start, or just discovered it now, thank you for reading! I hope you enjoy the ride. ^^ ~Ghostie

**Author's Note:**

> What's this, NOT OUMASAI??? I'm as shocked as the rest of you! I had the thought about a Bird Box crossover with Rantaro, and after doodling something for it I was inspired to write this fic!
> 
> I've never written Kaitaro/Amamota before, but I do enjoy it and thought that Kaito would be the best pairing with Rantaro in a situation like this so decided to give it a try! Hopefully I handled it okay.
> 
> Writing suspense is a lot of fun for me, and I hope to have part 2 out soon! Leave a comment with thoughts or other feedback. Thank you so much for reading! ~Ghostie


End file.
